


First Time Driver

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Malisaac Oneshots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beacon Hills, Driving, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: "Ok, Mal you ready?" Isaac ask from the passenger seat."No, not really." Malia looked at the road. " What if I get us killed.""Mal you won't." Isaac looked at her. "You'll do fine. Don't worry.""You know telling someone not to worry doesn't help." She looked at him. "It just makes them worry even more. Bad advice." She was cut off by Isaac kissing her. He pulled back."You ramble too much, just drive." Isaac said looking forward.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate
Series: Malisaac Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803121





	First Time Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else remembered when Lydia and Kira tried to help Malia

"So are you ready for after school?" Isaac asked Malia while driving to school.

Malia looked at him. "Ready, for what exactly?" 

Isaac smiled at this. "For your first driving lesson." He came to a red light and looked at Malia. "Remember last week I told you I would help you learn to drive." 

"The lights green." She pointed.

Isaac looked back to the road and continued to drive. "After school Mal." 

"Fine," She paused then smiled. "Izzy." She let out a small laugh. 

Isaac just smiled and shooked his head. "Funny Lia." He said while pulling up to the school's parking lot.

"Ugh, I hate that name." She said.

"Yet you let Alison call you that." He said parking his car.

"Well, she's my best friend. She can call me whatever she wants." She said opening the door. 

"Yeah and I'm your boyfriend and can't call you Lia are you'll stop talking to me for a day." He said getting out and locking his car. "That's fair Mal." 

"Come on Izzy let's get to class." She smiled and grab Isaac's hand. Isaac smiled and shook his head. 

....................................................................

"So Lia, are excited about your first driving lesson." Alison asked while sitting down at the lunch table.

"Ali, she barely passed the written test for her permit." Stiles said sitting next to Malia.

"Yeah, she'll need a lot of luck with the driving part." Scott said coming up behind Alison and hugging her.

"Wow, thanks guys. Nice friends you are." Malia said.

"Guys she will do fine." Isaac said sitting next to Malia, hugging her from her side. "I have faith in my girl." He smiled. 

She smiled back. 

"Lia you will do fine." Alison said. "It took Scott like what," She looked at Scott. "3 times to get his license." They all broke out laughing.

"Hey, that's different than learning." Scott said sitting next to Alison.

"Yeah, that took you 5 weeks." Stiles said which made everyone laugh again. Minutes later they stop.

"It's fine Scott, I will most likely take longer." Malia said. 

"That is most likely true, but you learn pretty fast." Scott said. 

"No, not really. Remember still don't know math." Malia said.

"Yeah but it's math, it's meant to be hard." Isaac said. 

Malia looked towards Isaac. "I've been here nearly a year and still don't get it." 

"She has a point." Stiles chimed in.

"Anyways 5th period is about to start." Alison said getting up. "Come on Scott." She held her hand out.

Scott took it and got up. "Later guys." Then he and Alison walked off.

"Then there were three." Stiles said.

"Actually we need to go too." Malia said looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, later man." Isaac said. He and Malia got up and left.

"Then there was one." Stiles said looking around. 

....................................................................

"Ok, Mal you ready?" Isaac ask from the passenger seat.

"No, not really." Malia looked at the road. " What if I get us killed." 

"Mal you won't." Isaac looked at her. "You'll do fine. Don't worry." 

"You know telling someone not to worry doesn't help." She looked at him. "It just makes them worry even more. Bad advice." She was cut off by Isaac kissing her. He pulled back.

"You ramble too much, just drive." Isaac said looking forward.

Malia looked back at the road and turned the car on. She lightly pressed the gas and the car moved forward but she panicked out of nowhere and hit the brake. Isaac's forehead hit the glove department.

"Ow Mal. You were doing ok, what happened?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry just got scared."

"It's fine. Let's just try again, ok." 

Malia put the car in drive and lightly pressed the gas and the car began to move. 

"See you're doing fine." He said looking at her. "Now make a right."

She turned on her signal light and turned right and began to go forward.

"Now turning right is easy, now how about left."

She turned on her left signal light and turned left but almost hit another car when she didn't make a wide enough turn.

"That wasn't my fault, that car came out of nowhere." She said.

"It sure did Mal." Isaac just smiled at her. "Now let's head back to the school." 

Malia drove back and had some trouble parking but after four tries she finally did it.

Isaac and Malia walked over to were their friends were.

"So how was it?" Scott asked.

"She did great." Isaac said looking at Malia. "I think another week or two and she will be ready for her test." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So it seems like Scott will still have been the longest to learn." Alison said. Everyone laughed, even Scott gave a little chuckle. 

"Well, guys see y'all later. Mal's driving us to her place." Isaac said.

"What." She looked up to Isaac. "I never agreed to that." 

He looked back down at her. "Come on, your house is not that far." 

"But, stop lights, stop signs, other cars, oh yeah people." Malia said looking at her friends.

"Malia just go, it's not that bad." Stiles said.

"Yeah, plus you'll have Isaac to help." Alison said. 

"Fine" Malia looked up at Isaac. "But if we die it's your fault." 

"Fine, you can blame our death on me." "Let's go." He said grabbing her hand and walking back to his car.

"Bye guys. Ali if you don't hear from me that means we're dead and you can blame Isaac." Malia yelled from halfway to the car. 

"You're so melodramatic, you know that?" Isaac said.

"Well, you want to get us killed."

"Mal I'll be next to you to the whole ride to your house. You'll do fine."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted years ago on Wattpad


End file.
